Lacrosse is a game which has been played for many hundreds of years. The game is scored by attempting to put a ball into the goal of the opposing team. The ball, of a hard elastomeric composition, is carried and tossed or thrown from a stick.
By its nature lacrosse is a rough sport which generally requires certain protective equipment for those who participate in the sport. The hands are particularly vulnerable since players in "checking", i.e. trying to knock the ball out of the lacrosse stick, often hit the person carrying the ball in the hands. For this reason, lacrosse players generally wear padded gloves with padded hand receiving and cuff portions to protect the hands and lower forearms. In the past the hand receiving and cuff portions have been laced together as shown in Brine's U.S. design Pat. No. De. 257,909. Such gloves do provide protection for the user but limit his hand motion and flexibility.